Breathe Me Back To Life
by On the Wings of Oblivion
Summary: And that split second was all I needed.
Breathe Me Back to Life

 **A/N: Super short again**

 **Disclaimer: Harry Potter is the property of J.K Rowling and in no way is profit being made from this piece of writing**

There is a certain numbness that engulfs me these days. I do not feel, I do not know, I do not care. I simply, exist. Not that there's much to this said existence. I haven't really been living at all for the past few years. Ever since the war ended it just was never right again. Obviously you could say it was from the trauma of seeing all that death, but I never felt that was the true reason. There was something more...something else.

I was talking to Draco Malfoy the other day. He seems subdued too. Not nearly as much as I, but certainly not as talkative, or insulting for that matter. I think he realises that I don't actually give a crap about him or his stupid petty issues, instead, now, he just sits there and watches me in those weird lime coloured robes of his. Sometimes, on occasion, he reads to me, but I've never taken the time to properly listen, so I'm not sure what. Something to do with Hogwarts I think.

Once a week a man with glasses and a man with red hair come to visit me. They always cry when they do. I've always wondered why. They don't seem like the type to shed tears over anything, let alone me. I wonder if I meant something to them. I wonder if they meant something to me.

Draco Malfoy, has a a schedule in which he comes to visit me. Every two days he will come in and sit on that chair and stare at me. It lasts exactly two hours between ten o'clock and twelve. He then leaves without a word, and I don't see him again until two days later. I feel as if, there is disappointment in his eyes every time he leaves, as if I did not do something right. One time I even heard him crying, but he said to the nurse it was just hay fever. But I could hear those sobs, quiet as they were. When you never talk, you hear a lot more.

Today, something is different. Draco Malfoy has not come alone into my room at ten o'clock to sit and watch me for the next two hours. Instead, he has come with the man with the glasses and the with the red hair. They sit down together, and Draco Malfoy takes a deep breath. They talk. I listen.

"You have two choices right now, Potter and Weasley. You can either stop life support and let her die, or you can continue it but she will only ever be a vegetable. Honestly we don't even know if she's capable of thought at the moment, and it really doesn't seem like she'll be recovering any time soon. What do you choose?"

Conflicted, the two men stared at me with tears in their eyes, unsure of what to do. I'm not entirely sure about what they talked about. It sort of went in one ear and out the other. I know it concerns me though. They kept looking back at me.

"Stop it." Came the strangled voice from the bespectacled boy. "Stop it. She would hate to live the way she is now, stop it, and honour her for who she was, she **wouldn't** have wanted us to remember her in this way."

"Okay."

A few hours later Draco Malfoy walked back into my room. His face was covered in tear tracts and he collapsed next to me on my bed.

"You never deserved this," he whispered, "None of it. It should've been me, I shouldn't have let you sacrifice yourself like that." He closed his eyes tightly and a few more tears a lipped down his face. He slowly lowered his face down to mine and softly kisses my lips. And in that moment I felt something. He continued hoarsely, "I'm sorry Hermione. I am so sorry." And he pulled out the plug.

And as the air left my lungs, and my heart stopped beating, I contently sighed, because, for the first time in so many years, in that split second moment, Draco Malfoy breathed me back to life. And that split second was all I needed.

 _Daily Prophet_

 _Miss Hermione Granger died in St Mungo's hospital at 9 PM last night. Her friends, Mr Harry Potter and Mr Ron Weasley gave permission for her life support to be discontinued, after her healer Mr Draco Malfoy, told them it as unlikely that she would ever recover. She had been a comatose state for the past few years ever since the war. During a battle in the Malfoy Mansion, a Death Eater, had captured both Miss Hermione Granger and Mr Draco Malfoy, planning to extract secrets from the both of them. Mr Draco Malfoy, who was an accomplished occlumens, was not in severe danger of revealing any secrets, but Miss Hermione Granger did not posses such abilities and they were forced to resort to other strategies. As explained by Mr Draco Malfoy, they considered many choices, but as they were wandless at the time, those choices were limited. In the end Miss Hermione Granger deduced the best way to make her memories unreadable, was to get rid of them, by performing a lobotomy. She apparently stated that either it would work and she would live, albeit with no memories, or she would die, which would mean there would be no mind left for them to read. The procedure was successful, but left her in a comatose state, which is a common side effect of such surgeries. Mr Draco Malfoy then became her doctor and took care of her over the course of five years, and was confirmed to have been Miss Hermione Granger's lover during the war._

 _Her contributions were priceless, and she will not be forgotten. May the angels take care of her, as she truly deserves peace._

 **A/N: Ok so I just wanted to explain a few things, Draco said it should've been him because the other strategy would be for Draco to cause a distraction, and risk being killed while Hermione got away. She didn't want him to die so she decided to perform the lobotomy instead. She didn't try causing a concussion because there is no solid link between a concussion and amnesia, and there were also no promises that it would be long term. Ok yeah that's it hope you enjoyed it. :)**


End file.
